A shutter device for a vehicle is described in Patent Literature 1. The shutter device for the vehicle is mounted on a front portion of the vehicle. The shutter device for the vehicle is provided with a frame member that defining a rectangular opening, and fins that are provided inside the opening and are pivotably supported on the frame member. A flow rate of air guided into an engine room is changed by controlling postures of the fins, and fuel efficiency or the like can be improved.